jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ToonWorld All-Stars Online
ToonWorld All-Stars Online (commonly shortened to ToonWorld All-Stars or just ToonWorld Online) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) based on JustinandDennis's "ToonWorld" series. It was published by Lusarnia Games, and released exclusively on PC and J&D's fictional game console, The TOON-Box Quantum. The game was released in June 23, 2016, one day after ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie was released in theater. On August 15, 2016, J&D announced that there will be an expansion set for ToonWorld All-Stars Online, titled "Son of the Dragon Lord". The expansion is slated for a 2017-release. Gameplay As with many ToonWorld games, ToonWorld All-Stars features a major crossover of characters from millions of cartoons, video games, movies, and other types of media. Like other MMORPGs, the player controls a character avatar within a game world in third- or first-person view, exploring the landscape, fighting various enemies, completing quests, and interacting with non-player characters (NPCs) or other players. Unlike other MMORPGs, ToonWorld All-Stars does not require the player to pay for a subscription, so the game is completely free to play. Character Creation To start, players select a game realm or server to play on. There are three types of servers: PVE (player versus environment), PVP (player versus player), and RP (role-play). Once a player has selected a realm, they will proceed to create a character. The game has seven different playable races to choose from. Race determines the character's appearance, starting location, and initial skill set, called "racial traits". In the core game itself, the original 7 playable races currently consist of anthro dogs , the classic Toons (the ones originally from Toontown Online), bobcats, limbless people (in the style of the original 1995 Rayman game), dragons (featured in both Classic Spyro and LoS styles), Popples, and Wuzzles. Characters Here is a list of cartoon/movie/video game/etc. characters who will be featured as NPCs in the game. JustinandDennis's Characters * Justin Puppy * Dennis Coyote * Luna the Dragoness * Lenny Kangaroo * Molly Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa * Lucy the Hedgehog * Bugsly Kitten * Rufus the Dog * Sheila Bobcat * Buster Bee * Old Jenkin Finny * Henare Akalo * Scrappy Dakota the Tiger-Bunny * Stretcho, Xyel, Munchy, Daryl the Werewolf, Flips the Frog, Milnox & Tiny (from Monster MADNESS!) * Dogbot * Sigmund the Wolf * Archie the Cootie Bug, Flora Amberson, Boscoe Ball, Reginald Fox, Marvin Cat, Sleazy Vacuum, Charles the Flower, Carly the Cootie Bug, Patch the Elephant, and Slinkster Snake (from Wackytown) * Zippy & Gwen Doggenbottom * Spike PedalBrains, Melody Fuzzycorn, Slappy Pumpkinwoof, & Penny Gigglewoof * Andy the Electoon Nickelodeon Characters * Marshall, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, Skye & Everest (from PAW Patrol) * Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack & Maddie Fenton, Cujo the Ghost Dog, Wulf, Frostbite, Dora the Ghost Dragon, Paulina Sanchez, and Dani Fenton/Phantom (from Danny Phantom) * Cat and Dog (CatDog) * Rocko Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, and Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) * Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Goddard(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tyrone, Uniqua, Pablo, Tasha and Austin(The Backyardigans) * Blue, Magenta, Green and Periwinkle(Blue's Clues) * Oggy, Olivia & Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Otis, Pip the Mouse, Abby, Pig, Freddy Ferret, Peck the Rooster, Duke the Sheepdog & Bessie(Back at the Barnyard) * Ren and Stimpy * XJ9/Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Max and Ruby Rabbit (Rosemary Wells' "Max & Ruby") * Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) Cartoon Network Characters * Scooby Doo and his son Scooby Jr. * Little Dog & Big Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Krypto, Streaky, and the Dog Star Patrol(Brainy Barker, Mammoth Mutt, Bull Dog, Tusky Husky, Hot Dog, Tail Terrier and Paw Pooch), Ace the Bathound, and Stretch-O-Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) * Chowder and Panini * Gumball, Darwin & Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * The K.N.D (Kids Next Door) * The Teen Titans (2003 version) * Flain, Teslo, Krader, Volectro, Flurr, Lunk, Glurt, Jawg, Chomly, Seismo, Vulk, Zorch, and Zaptor(Mixels) * Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Garfield and Odie * Cow and Chicken * Grizz, Panda & Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Walt Disney Characters * Goofy * Max Goof, PJ Pete, & Pistol Pete(Goof Troop) * Pluto * Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Buford, Bajeet, Perry/Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) * Simba & Nala (both as cubs), Mufasa, Sarabi, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Patch, Two-Tone and Cadpig(101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Flippy Doggenbottom(Toontown Online/Rewritten) * Lady, Tramp, Annette, Danielle, Collette, and Scamp(Lady and the Tramp) * Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, and Rhinokey (The Wuzzles) ABC * Gold-Dust (aka the 1987-90 ABC SatAM dog) * Coal (aka the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) * Tooty( (aka the 1985-86 ABC SatAM dog) * Cap'n O.G. Readmore Warner Bros. * Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Little Beeper, Furrball the Cat, Calamity Coyote, Fifi la Fume, Shirley the Loon, Dizzy Devil, Lil' Sneezer, Sweetie, and Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, The Tasmanian Devil, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Don Bluth * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Chomper(Land Before Time) * Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa(We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy(All Dogs Go to Heaven) Sun Sportswear * Rude Dog, Tweek, Winston, Caboose, Satch, Kibble, Reggie and Barney(Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Jay Ward Productions * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Dudley Do-Right DiC/Cookie Jar Entertainment * Inspector Gadget * Penny Gadget * Brain Gadget * Kane, Lucy, Jett and Chow(Kung Fu Dino Posse) * Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver (the Get Along Gang) * Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Puzzle Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Putter Popple, Potato Chip Popple, Bonnie Wagner & Billy Wagner (The 80's Popples) * Preston Evergreen, Rusty Wildwood, and Grover Chestnut (1987 Sylvanian Families) * Hello Kitty, Tuxedo J. Orville Sam, My Melody, Chip, Catnip, & Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Scrat, Scratte, Crash & Eddie, Buck, Ellie and Peaches(Ice Age) * Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Carla, Bia, Pedro, Nico and Luiz(Rio & Rio 2) DreamWorks Animation * Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Madagascar) * Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Hiccup and Toothless(How to Train Your Dragon) * RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Penny, and Lou(Over the Hedge) * The North Wind (Classified, Eva, Short Fuse and Corporal) * Puss in Boots * Oh (Home) Pokemon * Pikachu * Riolu * Eevee * The Eeveelutions(Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon & Sylveon) * Charizard * Flygon * Froakie Nippon Animation * The Fox(Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) * Dogtanian Maple Town * Patty Rabbit * Bobby Bear * Danny Dog * Fanny Fox * Suzie Squirrel * Roxie Raccoon * Miss Deer Shiny Music Hall/ピッカピカ音楽館 * Pukkunbu the Duck * Kitano Cow * Utley & Hoover Cow * Snowball the Bird * Tubby Pig * Pinky, Paleman, Violet, Fang & Blooper * Wooferino D'Ocon Films * Scruff the Puppy Hanna-Barbera Characters * Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo * Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy * Top Cat, Choo Choo, Brain, Spook, Benny, and Fancy (Top Cat) * Huckleberry Hound * Hong Kong Phooey * Snagglepuss * Hokey Wolf & Ding-A-Ling Yoram Gross Film Studio/Flying Bark Productions * Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Marcia Mouse, Splodge Kangaroo, Shifty Dingo, and Daisy Dingo (Adventures of Blinky Bill) * Skippy Kangaroo, Matilda Kangaroo, and Pos the Possum (Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown) * Jazz Kitty, Tom Puppy & Sam the Ant (The Eggsperts) * Tabaluga Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation * Boog & Elliot(Open Season) * Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Lani and Arnold(Surf's Up) * Crusoe(The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep) * Fauntleroy Fox & Crawford Crow(Screen Gems' "The Fox and the Crow") Felix the Cat Productions * Felix the Cat * Mookie, Skippy, Tattoo & Mimi (Baby Felix and Friends) PBS Kids/Go! Characters * Clifford, Cleo & T-Bone(Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Ord, Cassie, Zak & Wheezy(Dragon Tales) * Martha the Dog (Martha Speaks) * Buddy, Tiny, Mrs. Pteranodon, Shiny, Don and Mr. Conductor (Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train) * Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit (Cyberchase) * Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, Baba Miao Bao, and Mama Shao Fun Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Timothy, Yoko, Nora, Charles, Lilly, Frank #1 & Frank #2, Doris, Fritz, Claude, Grace, and Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) The Weinstein Company * Thurman and Doc(Escape from Planet Earth) * Doogal, Dylan, Brian & Zeebedee(The Magic Roundabout/Doogal) * Red, Granny, Wolf W. Wolf, & Twitchy(Hoodwinked!) * Niko, Julius, Wilma, and Specs (The Flight Before Christmas) Triggerfish Animation Studios * Khumba, Mama V, Bradley & Skalk (Khumba) Video Game Characters * Bubsy Bobcat * Rayman (R1/1995/Kid version) * Spyro the Dragon (classic version) * Cynder the Dragoness * Ember the Dragoness * Sparx the Dragonfly (classic version) * Crash Bandicoot * Parappa the Rapper * PJ Berri * Sunny Funny * Matt Major * Katy Kat * Lammy * Ma-San * Klonoa * Frankie the Dog (Jumpstart) * Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Bonnie & Mangle (they will be in friendly mode, so don't worry.) * Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) Other Characters * Woof (from Where's Waldo?) * Paws the Blockbuster Dog * Yoyo & Doc Croc (Simsala Grimm) * Balto, Jenna & Aleu(Universal's Balto) * La Brea & Marshall (Dino Babies) * Roofus the Roller Roo & Kooky A. Bird * Red Rover (Mattel version) * Billy Zard the Snowman, Seymour the Penguin, and Monty Chrome the Puppy(Hallmark's "Snow What Fun Sledders") * Styler, Razzi, Skiddley, and Sir Kingston (the Hard Rock Roxtars) * Buttons Bear and Rusty Fox(Chucklewood Critters) * Harchi, Popy, Buck & Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) * Zoo (from Operation Dalmatian: Fun With Letters) * Hissy (the 1989 MTV Snake) * Wise Eyes the Owl (from the "Be Wise About You Eyes" video) * Loulou/Wolfy the Wolf and Tom the Rabbit (2002 "Loulou & Other Wolves") Enemies The enemies in ToonWorld All-Stars are also NPCs, but more hostile. * Dark End (Stitch! Anime) * Antitoons (Rayman 1) * Ootsie & Bootsie Snootie * Bowser * Angel(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) * Xander Coyote (Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) * Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) * The Cogs(from Toontown) * The Nixels * Joey, Dee Dee & Marky(Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Ember Mclain * Skulker * Bertrand (DP character) * Johnny 13 * The ConHares(from Twoodland1994's "Beyond the Forest") * The Air Pirates (from TaleSpin) * Gatorpossum (1987 Sylvanian Families) * Buster Slydale * Cy Sly(Ovide and the Gang) * Catchum Crocodile * Leland Lizard * Joey the Kangaroo (Penguins of Madagascar) * Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) * Brat and Frizard (The Wuzzles) Bosses * The Wolf (Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) * Danny Dingo (Adventures of Blinky Bill) * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Azrael (from The Smurfs) and Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) * Shenzi, Banzai & Ed(The Lion King) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Mr. Dark and Admiral Razorbeard * Vlad Masters/Plasmius * Captain Gutt and his crew(Ice Age 4) * Dan Phantom * Desiree * Penelope Spectra * Don Karnage * Scar & Zira * Freakshow (DP Character) * The H.I.V.E Five * Major Nixel * King Nixel * Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) * Packbat (1987 Sylvanian Families) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Blue Aardvark * Discord * The Hacker (Cyberchase villain) * Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) (under construction) Category:Video Games Category:MMORPGs Category:Crossovers Category:ToonWorld Games Category:TOON-Box Quantum Category:PC Games Category:ToonWorld